In Love With A Prince
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Crown Prince Naruto sneaks out of his castle, lands inside Konoha University and meets Uchiha Sasuke [SasuNaru Prince!Naruto Student!Sasuke AU]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **OMG, it's another cliché scenario T.T;; shounen-ai, future mild yaoi, mild violence, mild language, I'll probably raise the rating after a couple of uhh, incidents XD Fairy-tale like narration at first, but more real-life excerpts follow.

Fufufu, I've got a lot of multi-chapters at work, and what do I do? I post up another multi-chapter! -.-;; Really, really bad O.o;; Please forgive me? Fu, I dunno if posting up lots of multi-chapters are good or what X.x

* * *

Once upon a time, on some not-so-far-away small kingdom, there lived a very charismatic, very talented, very well-loved King named Arashi. He was only the Fourth King, but he was youngest, was the one gifted with enough talent and genius to mold their kingdom of _Fire_ to a prosperous and contented nation. 

Alas, such good people never lived very long. His short rein filled with happiness and satisfaction came to an abrupt end. However, he left a blond bundle that _Fire'_speople hoped to rise above and rule their country well when the time came.

Since King Arashi, who's actually more popularly known as **Yondaime**, died when the heir was still a mere helpless infant, the Third King (which was called **Sandaime**) reigned over the Fire Country.

Sixteen years after the Yondaime's death, on the year when the Sandaime was feeling particularly tired and weary of all the politics and paperwork, they started rushing up the young Prince's studies, and hastened their preparations to crown him as the Fifth King, or **Godaime**.

At least, that was what was _supposed_ to happen.

The young Prince, however, didn't show any signs of seriousness and bravado kings and rulers were supposed to have. The heir was very cheerful, loud and never failed to irritate (and coax sinister laughs) from people with his witty pranks. The residents of Fire Country didn't want to follow a person who doesn't even take his training and studies seriously.

They respected the Prince's blood that came from their legendary Yondaime, but—they also didn't want to put their future lives in the fragile hands of one happy-go-lucky blond.

Plus, on the young One's navel was a faint, but definitely-there, spiral mark inked with black hue, the sign of a powerful demon fox that lived to haunt folktales and myths. It was bad enough when the young Prince didn't take his princely duties seriously; he was now rumored to be an abomination—especially now that Fire Country has been experiencing some conflicts with its envious surrounding countries.

The Sandaime wanted, of course, to help his motherland, but old age is starting to keep up with his wants to serve his country as best as he could.

It was time to crown **Uzumaki Naruto**, the only son of the famed Yondaime, as the Fifth.

**

* * *

**

**In Love with a Prince**

A Sasuke x Naruto fanfiction

Fantasy-Romance-Drama

_Even as I continue to search for a destination, let there be a place I can return to._

**

* * *

**"NARUTO!" 

The sound echoed forebodingly throughout the lavishly-decorated hallways. The soft wind carried the sound towards a blond hiding carefully inside his room; he flinched as he recognized the rage present on the tone that angrily called out his name.

He locked his room's door securely, grinning to himself. There's no way the perverted teacher could follow him here now.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was still grinning with his plan to hide away inside his room for the remainder of his day, but he suddenly felt sweat running down his temples when he belatedly realized that the voice came from behind him.

He turned around slowly, cautiously, bright grin firmly pasted on his usually-grinning face. True enough, Jiraiya was glaring hotly at him from his position at the forcefully-opened glass window, some leaves stuck into the nest of white hair.

"…Hi, perverted old man," Naruto meekly greeted his lessons' supervisor, knowing from Jiraiya's unforgiving, sadistic smirk, that he's going to be punished dearly for accidentally spilling cocoa all over his beloved _notes_.

**

* * *

**"…I don't think I _can_ be a King, you know." The Crown Prince said sullenly, back leaning entirely against a giant tree he had been fond of ever since his childhood. His blue eyes were trained on the quiet, peaceful scenery laid out in front of him—the whole of Fire Country. "…I don't think I be a King, you know." The Crown Prince said sullenly, back leaning entirely against a giant tree he had been fond of ever since his childhood. His blue eyes were trained on the quiet, peaceful scenery laid out in front of him—the whole of Fire Country. 

He wanted to protect this country—because… that's what he's here for. It's not like he could have a choice—though his citizens looked adamant in **not** wanting him as their next leader.

…Screw them, then.

"…Whatever you say, kid." His mentor, Jiraiya, said flippantly, as though the statement was merely something that would be forgotten within the next five seconds, as though the Prince's words of hesitant indecision were worth nothing at all. The white-haired male's face, however, remained serious, unlike his usual expression whenever he was leering shamelessly at women.

Naruto sighed deeply, oddly feeling so much like the bird trapped in a cage.

**

* * *

**It was actually a very foolish plan—too foolish to the point that it might work. 

He had an inkling that Jiraiya might know of his absurd plan—but his mentor didn't give any profound and physically-painful lectures, so he thought that **if** the pervert knew, he probably just didn't care enough to tell him to not push through.

His plan's commencement happened on one simple state visit to the neighboring nation, Konoha. They were supposed to go from one prestigious place to another, promoting their countries' ties. Everything was rather new to Naruto there, since he never saw an environment outside his castle.

When they were walking towards the huge structure with the gold-inscribed name of **Konoha University**, he shrugged and decided that this place looked large and maze-like enough to hide from the others.

He discreetly blew on one of his quirky inventions, and the whistle-like thing created a piercing noise. The dignified walking ceased as everybody tried to find the source of the bloodcurdling scream—they all thought that somebody was in great danger.

He stifled the particularly-strong urge to point and guffaw at the prim-and-proper officials' looks of surprise and horror. Instead, he stealthily slipped into one of the smaller, poorly-lit corridors, and made a run for it.

_He wants to be free_.

After making his way further away from the commotion he left, he stopped running and looked confusedly at his surroundings. The hallways were shockingly empty—he had been expecting the palace guards to send so many troops to find him already.

He shrugged carelessly at his good luck, despite the slight hurt that nobody cared about him, and proceeded to walk at a normal pace.

He hadn't been paying close attention (though he'd never admit that), so when he took a couple of few steps towards a corner, he didn't even look, which explained that him running into someone isn't exactly a surprise.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he collided against a warm body. It was a good thing he wasn't running…

He took a couple of steps backwards, and he already pasted an apologetic smile at the person he bumped into. "Ah… sorry 'bout that…"

"Hn. Only daydreaming idiots run into people like that." The person said unkindly, pretty pink lips pulled into a patronizing smirk, charcoal eyes narrowed disapprovingly at him.

Idiots—

"…Did you just call me an idiot?" Naruto asked, voice dangerously low, furiously, righteously appalled that this _person_ dared to call him, the Crown Prince, an **idiot**!

"…No." The dark-haired teen said, expression solemn, eyes swimming with unveiled amusement. "I wouldn't dare call you that." He continued slowly, and Naruto's anger subsided gradually.

"I called you a daydreaming idiot." The black-eyed male finished with an unmistakably arrogant note, his smirk twisting into more of a teasing one. The Prince's blood pressure skyrocketed with the statement, tanned face flushing pink with indignation.

"You—you—you _bastard_!" The Prince exclaimed, blue eyes wide with disbelief and irritation. The other continued smirking in a superior manner at him, and while it irked him to no end, it also…

It made him feel, unlike while he's cooped inside the palace, as though he belonged.

_Let there be a place I belong._

**

* * *

To Be Continued **

Uh… -coughs- Right XD That's… rather weird, but pretty intriguing for me :P I seem to think of so many plots and… yeah… my head hurts right now X.x;; It's very short, huhuhu. Next chapter would see the palace's reaction to Naruto's absence, and some more excerpts about Sasuke-chan xD

**Re: **Arashi – Yondaime's name; **Re:** being Hokage – Naruto, at this point, wants to be Hokage because he thinks it's one of his _duties_, not because he wants to… It's actually one of the sub-plots of this fanfic (wow… it's not completely romance! X.x)… with Naru-chan wanting to be Hokage as one of his dreams; **Re: **Jiraiya vs Iruka - I know that Iruka is usually the one placed to be Naruto's teacher… but there's a deeper reason for the role-switch XD


End file.
